


Sleep, My Beautiful Heichō

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), explicit content, office-sex, plot-what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can see that his lover is tense and he really wants to help him.<br/>Maybe it's time that he becomes a bit more daring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, My Beautiful Heichō

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

Eren looked up from the pile of paperwork he has been working on for the past hours.

Better yet, for the past day and a half.

His gaze settled on the dignified form of his captain sitting at the desk across from Eren, sharp silver eyes racking over papers, thin lips downturned in concentration, a line marring the handsome man's forehead as he – most probably – pondered the stupidity of some of his men.

Eren guessed Levi had it worse. The captain has been going through reports for the past four days, Eren only jumping in to help him because the heavily falling snow outside made it difficult to train and Hanji had no experiments to do on him.

Even though Levi was hiding it masterfully, Eren could see that the older man was annoyed and tired, although – truth be told – no one else would see it since Levi looked the same as ever, prim and proper and unreachable as the highest mountains of the world, except he wasn't, and Eren was the only one who knew that.

A slight blush tinted Eren's cheeks as warmth spread over his body settling in the pit of his stomach as it always did when he would remember what he and Levi shared. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Levi chose him, but all it took was for the older man to look at him, to speak his name instead of calling him  _brat_  as he used to, and Eren would believe  _anything_.

Staring at his older lover, Eren felt a spark of worry singe his heart, because – even though it was practically invisible – he could see tension in those squared shoulders, in the tilt of that sharp chin, in the jerky motions of Levi’s right hand as he signed yet another report, and in the way those silver eyes seemed harsher than ever.

Eren could see that Levi was tired and annoyed, but Erwin asked the captain to do the paperwork instead of him, and – unfortunately – Erwin was the second person Levi couldn’t say no to, although the nature of his and Erwin’s relationship was much different than the one Levi had with Eren.

Levi and Erwin shared a bond of friendship, having survived a lot together and supporting one another through thick and thin.

Levi and Eren?

That was a different story altogether.

What they had was something Levi thought he would never have because he thought he would sooner die than find someone, and Eren thought he would never have a chance to have someone because – let’s be real here – who would live a human who could turn into a Titan, right?

But – thankfully – both of them were wrong.

And that was the reason why Eren was trying to think of a way to help his lover relax, although in that moment he couldn’t come up with anything.

Usually, if Levi was working on something as vexing as paperwork, a cup of tea would be perfect to calm him down. Other times they would take a walk through the garden in the back of old headquarters and everything would be fine.

But Eren doubted either would be enough that day, because Levi was  _beyond_  annoyed. If Eren had to choose a word to describe Levi’s condition right then and there, it would be  _royally pissed_ , and while usually that would mean a merciless spar in the training rooms below the dungeons – which would usually end up with  _one_  of them pressed against a wall –  _this_  time Eren didn’t think that would work.

So what to do?

What to do?

As Eren looked away from Levi, his cerulean orbs settled on the entrance door, zeroing in on the key innocently resting in its hole, and even though he blushed bright red at the idea forming itself in his mind, he decided to make it happen.

The fact that Levi didn’t react in any way to the sound of Eren standing up, wooden chair scrapping against the floor, or even raised his head at the hardly audible fall of Eren’s feet against the floor, told Eren just how lost the older man was in his probably depressing thoughts.

Eren glanced over his right shoulder at Levi when he reached the door, a slight smirk tilting his lips as he turned the key two times. He turned around slowly, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning against the door, head tilting to the right as he observed his lover.

“Heichō?” he called out and Levi startled, looking up with a frown, eyebrows narrowing further when he saw the relaxed stance of his young lover.

“Eren?” he muttered and glanced around in confusion as though he couldn’t figure out how much time has passed, what time it really was, or even what was going on, and the whole thing made Eren suppress an amused giggle. “What are you doing?” Levi questioned as he squinted at Eren, his eyes widening when his young lover smirked at him although he was blushing avidly already.

“Ne, heichō…” Eren drawled as he moved away from the door, and Levi’s eyes widened for the smallest of fragments zeroing in on slim, slightly rounded hips as they swayed from side to side with each step Eren made towards him, “Don’t you think you’ve deserved a break?” the young Shifter asked as he rounded the table, hands landing on tense shoulders, Levi obviously too stunned to say anything at the moment.

Eren has never initiated any sort of physical contact before, mostly because Levi was the one with more obligations between them, so Eren let the older man decide when and where they’d share the short, quickly passing moments of intimacy.

So it didn’t come as a surprise that Levi was left speechless, the moment breaking when surprisingly skilled thumbs dug into the coiled muscles of Levi’s shoulders, drawing a startled moan from the captain.

“Eren, what are you…” Levi swallowed his words, eyes slipping closed as those nimble fingers worked magic on his shoulders and neck, his torso swaying slightly, the right corner of his lips twitching up when Eren let go of a quiet, short laugh.

Levi cocked an eyebrow, his hands fisting around the wooden armrests of his chair when Eren’s fingers tangled in the cravat, loosening it almost expertly and unraveling it from around Levi’s neck, the white accessory landing on the desk in front of Levi with a soft flutter.

In the next moment Levi yelped, his hold on the armrests tightening, because Eren grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around with the captain still in it. Levi tilted his head back, looking at Eren with wide eyes, guts churning at the smirk Eren was looking at him with.

“Ne,  _Levi…_ ” Eren murmured his lover’s name in a way he  _knew_  would get things going, and – again – his knowledge was confirmed, because within seconds there was a small blush adorning usually pale cheeks, and silver eyes were wide and looking at Eren warily.

Eren knew why Levi was surprised, having never had Eren do something like this, but it made the situation so much more priceless to Eren - and almost just as embarrassing – but Eren was determined to finish what he started.

“Eren, someone might-”

“I already locked the door,” Eren interrupted Levi, hands wrapping around the older man’s forearms as he bowed his head, nudging Levi’s cheek with the tip of his nose before he pressed a light, tender kiss into the right corner of those thin, yet incredibly soft lips.

“And what did you have in mind?” Levi asked, voice already deeper and raspier, and Eren moved back a bit to look into Levi’s eyes, tracing his lover’s arms with the tips of his fingers.

“I thought I’d help you relax a bit,” Eren spoke as nimble digits settled on the collar of Levi’s vest, their eyes remaining locked as Eren popped one button after another from their holes, knowing without needing to look that Levi’s fingers were digging into the wood of the armrests, or that the older man’s arousal was becoming quickly visible in the tent at the front of his trousers. “You’ve been working non-stop for days,” Eren murmured when he reached the last button, kneeling between Levi’s parted thighs as he dragged his hands up the muscled stomach and chest.

Levi watched intently at the young, handsome face of his lover, observing as those cerulean depths the younger man had for eyes darkened to the color of lakes during a thunderstorm. Eren slowly unbuttoned the white shirt adorning Levi’s strong, well-defined torso, pupils dilating as more and more skin became visible.

Eren tugged the bottom edges of the shirt out of Levi’s trousers before his hands settled on the older man’s stomach, slipping under the sides of the shirt and sliding up, thumbs circling hardening nipples, drawing a quiet, aborted grunt from the captain who was starting to find it  _very_  difficult to keep his gaze trained on Eren.

“Am I doing well?” Eren asked as he traced the hard contours of Levi’s stomach with the tips of his fingers, bowing his head, his eyes slipping closed, and whatever Levi wanted to say died on his tongue when those soft lips pressed a lingering kiss on the growing bulge in his trousers.

Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer from his lover, Eren smirked, feeling a lot braver than before, and he pressed light kisses down the straining bulge as he worked the belt buckle open, teasing the sensitive skin of Levi’s stomach with fleeting touches.

Levi felt like gasping in relief when the buttons of his trousers popped out of their holes one by one, lessening the pressure on his already hard cock, but the moment didn’t last long and the captain held his breath, his eyes slipping closed despite his best efforts and his head falling back when soft, wet lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his straining need through the thin material of his cotton briefs.

“Damn it…” Eren glanced up when his lover cursed breathlessly, lips tilting into a small smirk, and – feeling mischievous – he moved back, actually  _giggling_  when Levi’s head snapped forward, eyes opening to glare at Eren.

“Just a moment,  _heichō_ ,” Eren murmured, hands landing on the upper fold of Levi’s right boot, slowly tugging it down. “I want to make this good for you.”

Levi swallowed thickly, watching as Eren slid first the right, and then the left boot off of Levi’s legs, the air in the room growing increasingly thicker as the captain’s body grew warmer, desire and need setting every nerve in his body aflame.

This was the first time Eren was doing this and by  _god_  Levi would memorize every single  _second_  of it.

Nimble, long fingers trailed up Levi’s legs and Eren gulped as he approached the waist of Levi’s trousers, stomping down on rising insecurities and doing his best to suppress the trembling of his hands, because that was the last thing he wanted Levi to notice.

Although why he tried was beyond him, because  _nothing_  escaped those silver hawk eyes, and Eren looked up when Levi’s hands wrapped around the younger man’s wrists.

“Eren-”

“No,” the younger man whispered and shook his head, tugging his hands from Levi’s hold and wrapping them around his lover’s fingers, leaning in to press two loving kisses against Levi’s knuckles. “I want to do this.”

Levi nodded minutely, wrapping his hands around the armrests, watching as Eren took a deep breath, tucking his fingers inside the waistband of Levi’s trousers and briefs, and Levi had to close his eyes, relief almost overwhelming him, the captain slightly raising his hips so Eren could slip his clothes down muscled legs.

Once he threw the pieces of clothing to the side, Eren took a moment to appreciate the sight of his older lover, his gaze settling on the proud member, pre-come already gathering in small, pearly beads at the slit, and Eren’s mouth watered.

Not really thinking anymore, Eren placed his hands flat on Levi’s knees and slid them up, feeling the muscles of his lover’s thighs twitching under his touch, and his left hand trailed up Levi’s stomach to lightly circle one hardened nipple as his right slowly wrapped around the older man’s cock.

Eren glanced up when Levi grunted, finding darkened silver orbs watching his every move, and the younger man blushed, looking back at the proud member in his hand. Tentatively, he teased the slit with his thumb, smearing the pearly beads around it, hearing the strained grunt which left Levi’s lips and catching the tightening of Levi’s hold on the armrests with the corners of his eyes.

Feeling daring, Eren solely moved closer, lightly twisting his wrist at the same time as his tongue peeked out, the tip dipping into the slit of Levi’s hard length, moaning at the pure taste of his perfect lover. Hearing the well-familiar huff leaving Levi’s lips, Eren concluded that he was doing something right, and he slowly took the head of his lovers cock into his mouth, giving it a nice, slow suck, wanting more of that perfect, unique aroma.

Levi felt as though his mind was melting with each twist of Eren’s wrist and lap of Eren’s tongue against the slit of his achingly hard cock, the captain finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes open, certain that he would break the armrests of his chair if Eren didn’t stop soon.

It became even more difficult when Eren started bobbing his head, imitating what Levi has done to him many times before, pressing his tongue flat against the bulging vein on the underside of Levi’s length, and taking more and more of him in each time.

Eren took as much air as he could through his nose, relaxing his throat to the best of his abilities, and he glanced up at Levi from under messy bangs, slowly – ever so slowly – sucking his lover’s cock into his mouth until he felt it touch the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” Levi pressed out through tightly clenched teen, feet hitting against the wooden floor as he pushed himself back into his chair, resisting the need to grab the younger man’s head into his hands because he didn’t know if he would push Eren away or fuck into that perfect, talented mouth.

Eren allowed his lover’s thick length to slip out of his mouth, listening to the sounds Levi wasn’t even aware he was making, before he repeated the action, a sense of pride filling him as every single muscle in Levi’s body coiled, the older man’s lips falling open and eyes slipping tightly shut.

Eren moaned as he swallowed around Levi, so utterly concentrated on making sure he didn’t accidentally scrap the member in his mouth with his teeth and making sure he was doing this right thing that he didn’t hear the uttered curse or felt Levi move until two hands settled on his shoulders.

Eren’s eyes opened wide when Levi pushed him away only to pull the younger man up, and before Eren could protest a pair of soft lips covered his, a nimble tongue tracing his teeth and meeting his own as though Levi wanted to taste himself in Eren’s mouth.

“I don’t want to cum with my dick down your throat,” Levi pressed out against Eren’s lips, the younger man nodding avidly, something in his mind short-circuiting at the implication of Levi’s words, and Eren stumbled to his feet making Levi stand up as well, the younger man’s glance racking over the room until they settled on the bottle of hand lotion practically buried under papers on Levi’s desk.

Before he could reach for it though, Levi’s hands cupped Eren’s cheeks and pulled him into another deep kiss, the younger man unable to stop the moan bubbling up his throat, and he fumbled as he reached around Levi and grabbed the chair only to push it to the side never breaking the kiss, neither paying attention to it clattering against the floor.

Eren pushed Levi against the table, the older man rising to the tips of his toes as strong hands settled on his waist to raise him up making him take a seat on the desk behind him. The young soldier tried to reach the bottle without parting his lips from Levi’s only to move back and curse when he failed, locating the bottle quickly and grabbing it before he pushed the papers and office supplies off of the table, missing both the surprised glance and the grunt of surprise which escaped the older man, when Eren’s left hand wrapped around Levi’s right forearm and pulled him off of the table, only to spin him around and make him bend over.

Not that Levi had time to complain. He thought he heard the bottle being opened, but whatever thought remained in his mind of  _anything_ , faded away when he felt one hand push against his back just as two fingers teased his entrance, firmly circling it before one pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck…” Levi gasped, folding his arms on the table and resting his forehead on his right forearm, biting into his bottom lip, feeling Eren leaning over him, the younger man’s left hand resting over Levi’s left shoulder as Eren bowed down to press a loving kiss against the nape of Levi’s neck.

The captain’s shirt slid down his shoulders sometime before, gathering around his elbows and falling around his waist enough to reveal the tattoo on Levi’s back, a perfect copy of the Wings of Freedom Recon Corps showed proudly on their uniforms.

As Eren pushed his finger in and out of Levi, preparing his lover for something  _much_  bigger, he traced each of the feathers of Levi’s tattoo with his tongue and lips, knowing how sensitive Levi was in that area, yet again amazed by just how dedicated his older lover was.

Having never gotten the chance to explore Levi’s body like this, Eren really wanted to take his time, but the situation wouldn’t allow it. Sure the doors were locked, but someone could come knocking any minute now, and Eren needed to hurry it up.

There would be time for exploration later.

Levi groaned and gasped when another finger pushed into his entrance, a comforting, reassuring kiss pressed against his left shoulder distracting him from the slight sting of pain, and not a second later, a surge of burning pleasure made him rise to the tips of his toes, his left hand fisting in his hair as he bit into his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Eren must have seen it all – and Levi didn’t know whether to curse him or love him for it – because the younger man started applying constant pressure against Levi’s prostate, slowly rotating his fingers within the tight heat of Levi’s channel.

Levi wanted to say  _something_ , wanted to make Eren hurry up, but words failed him, and he was reduced to muffled gasps, whimpers and mewls, biting into his right forearm to stop himself from becoming louder.

A third finger joined the first two and Levi’s knees mutinied on him, almost making him fall, but Eren wrapped his left arm around Levi’s waist to hold him up, in turn making Levi feel Eren’s own arousal against the left cheek of his ass.

“Fuck, Levi…” Eren breathed out, lips leveled with Levi’s right ear, “I can’t… I need to…”

“Then fucking do it!” Levi pressed out through tightly clenched teeth, tears stinging his eyes as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. He never thought he would almost come with just fingers in him, but he was so damn close that it was driving him insane.

Levi almost whined when those fingers slipped out of him, and he faintly heard Eren cursing as he struggled with his belt and trousers, all of it taking much too long in Levi’s opinion.

But before he could complain one hand came to rest on the small of his back as though to hold him down, and his eyes widened when he felt the head of Eren’s hard, thick cock pressing against the loosened entrance.

Eren’s lips fell open, air hitching in his chest and eyes almost rolling back into his head as he slowly bottomed out, tripping forward when the tight heat of Levi’s channel constricted around him, bracing his hands on either sides of Levi’s shoulders, wanting to move  _so much_ , and yet knowing better.

Levi felt so full, so utterly, perfectly full. A shiver trailed down his back when Eren placed his hands on Levi’s arms, thumbs drawing soothing circles on sweaty skin as moist, soft lips pressed loving kisses against the nape of Levi’s neck, and Levi thanked the gods that his young lover had enough control to keep still for a few moments, because Levi was certain that he wouldn’t have lasted another  _second_  if Eren didn’t stop.

“Can I…?” Eren whispered after a few long moments and Levi nodded his head, resting his forehead on his right forearm, left hand still fisted in his hair, not trusting his tongue to actually articulate words.

Eren pressed another loving kiss between Levi’s shoulder-blades as he took a gentle hold of Levi’s hips, pulling out of the tight warmth almost agonizingly slowly.

Levi wanted to complain, wanted to tell Eren to go faster, but there was no need to, because when Eren thrust back into him hard and fast, kicking air out of Levi’s lungs, the only thing Levi could do was hold on and  _breathe_.

Somehow knowing that Levi wouldn’t last long, and feeling that he was losing it as well, Eren slipped his right hand under Levi wrapping his hand around the older man’s weeping length, pumping in time with his thrusts.

When Eren heard his name roll as a choked up whimper off of Levi’s lips, he cupped his hand around the head of Levi’s cock, giving a hard jab with his hips, and not a second later Levi lost it, covering Eren’s hand with pearly stings of come.

Eren managed hardly a couple of more frantic, shallow thrusts before he was coming within the contracting warmth of Levi’s body, almost collapsing on the ground, but somehow he managed to keep himself standing.

Levi grunted when Eren’s cock slipped out of him, his legs finally giving up and Levi flattened his torso with the desk under him, his legs utterly useless.

Seeing that, Eren quickly tucked his flaccid member into his pants, struggling to shake the drowsiness away, hurrying towards the vanity in a corner, cleaning his right hand with a used towel before he hurried over to Levi who wasn’t even trying to get up, and Eren realized – with a loving smile tilting his lips – that his Heichō was practically falling asleep where he was.

 _‘It’s no wonder,’_  he thought to himself as he approached Levi, slowly gathering the older man into his arms after he tugged the shirt over Levi’s shoulders,  _‘he hasn’t slept for almost three days.’_  Eren carried Levi over to a sofa in the back of the room, the older man groaning when Eren laid him down on it and tugged the blanket he brought to the room several weeks ago in hopes that it would encourage Levi to take an occasional break.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it, brat?” Levi mumbled unintelligibly, and Eren chuckled as he tucked the blanket around Levi, not wanting to bother with dressing the older man because he knew it would only awaken Levi, and the captain really needed sleep.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Heichō,” Eren answered in a warm, loving voice receiving only a snort as an answer, Levi’s eyes already closed and his breathing deepening.

Eren shook his head with a soft tsk before he bowed down and pressed a loving kiss against Levi’s brow. He straightened and looked around the office, fisting his hands on his waist with a sigh at the mess they – well  _he_  made.

Cleaning up quickly, Eren gathered Levi’s clothes and put them in a corner out of sight. Just as he made sure that Levi was well covered as not to catch a cold – the nights were getting increasingly colder and old castles did very little to preserve warmth – Eren made his way to his table gathering the paperwork he still had to do and brining it over to Levi’s desk intent on finishing as much as he could while Levi got some much needed rest.

Just as Eren was about to take a seat at Levi’s desk, three sharp knocks echoed through the room, and Eren looked towards Levi with wide eyes. He hurried over to the door, fumbling for a second to unlock it, only to halt and for his expression to grow dull when he saw who it was on the other side.

“Yo.” Jean drawled, and Eren felt the almost  _irresistible_  need to intimately acquaint the taller man’s face with his fist (or foot) which he felt every time he’d look at Jean return tenfold.

“What do you want?” Eren hissed, glancing over his shoulder at Levi’s sleeping form.

“If you’re done getting your ass pounded by the captain-” Jean didn’t even manage to finish the sentence because Eren – in all honesty – couldn’t hold back at the moment, and Jean flew backwards into the wall facing the door, sliding down with his hands darting up to cover his possibly broken,  _definitely_  bloody nose.

“Come back when you’re done sucking on the stick that’s so far up your ass you can feel it in your throat,” Eren bit out,  _almost_  slamming the door closed, but remembering in time that Levi was sleeping behind him.

Or was he…

“That was a nice comeback.” Eren tensed up minutely, a furious blush covering his cheeks as he turned around, finding a pair of drowsy silver eyes staring at him. Feeling as though every single piece of annoyance simply washed off of him, Eren sighed and shook his head.

“You’ve been rubbing off on me, Heichō,” Eren answered as he walked over to Levi, kneeling beside the sofa and folding his arms on top of it before he leaned closer and pressed a light kiss against Levi’s lips. “Go to sleep, Levi,” Eren murmured, nudging Levi’s nose with the tip of his own, receiving a small grunt in answer.

“You could have told him it was the other way around,” Levi mumbled, words almost getting lost in a wide, poorly concealed yawn.

“Does it matter?” Eren murmured, sitting on his folded legs and raising his left hand to brush his fingers through Levi’s hair. “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of everything.”

Levi hummed as he allowed his eyes to slip closed. After a few minutes Eren smiled and rose to his knees pressing a lingering kiss against Levi’s forehead.

“I love you, Heichō,” he whispered, “sleep well.” And as Eren stood up and turned his back on Levi, he missed the opening of one silver eye and the slight upturn of thin lips, blissfully unaware that his feelings were accepted and very,  _very_  returned.

_‘Love you too… Eren…’_

* * *

**Almost 9**   **pages of nice, office sex… MAN I feel drained…**

**Please, leave a comment, and I hope you liked it!!**

 


End file.
